Strip Search
by xxagent182xx
Summary: AU Vegeta is the cop,Goku is the 'criminal'.A group of drug dealers called the Icens are after Goku, he has information that can bring them down, or so they think. They want him found or killed! VgxGk Lemon! Yaoi! not for kids!
1. the back seat

Strip Search  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own these sexy Sayians T_T  
  
Agent 182: This is an A/U. Vegeta is the cop and Goku is the criminal. The whole chapter is basically a lemon heh heh. This is Yaoi, which means two guys doing the nasty, so if you don't like leave!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. And this is NOT for kiddies so leave NOW!! You have been warned!  
  
Chapter 1: The back seat  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Officer Vegeta Briefs eyed the vehicles that passed by; each one seemed to slow as they saw the cop car or maybe just the lights on top. They were not flashing blue and red, just yet. He smirked to himself as he pressed his foot lightly on the gas pedal. Cars went past him in a blur of red, then white. He stared off and to the road ahead, seeing nothing but clear roads.  
  
Without even realizing it, time had drifted to 1:00 AM.  
  
'Dammit' he mentally yelled, he was off an hour ago. He turned the wheel to the left; the highway was now chillingly empty. He drove the car into a pullout and went to turn into the other lane when a car flew past his; he only got a glimpse of the black haze. Going 10 MPH over the speed limit, which was 60 before, but this person seemed to think it was 70. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal and hard. The back of the car fishtailed as he tried to drive it off the dirt.  
  
He flipped on the lights, the annoying and loud siren echoing through the cold night air. The other car swerved, then slowed. The driver must have looked back for a moment. The car eventually pulled over and the engine died. Vegeta's car pulled in behind the other. The siren abruptly ended.  
  
He cleared his throat, brushed his fingers through his hair, and got out of the vehicle, the door remained ajar as he made his way over to the black 66' mustang. Who ever it is has a good taste in cars. He smiled to himself as he neared. He clicked his flashlight on, clearing the darkness away with the ray. He went over to the car and tapped the tinted window, it was rolled down, and the cop almost gasped.  
  
The man sitting in the drivers seat was- in one word, incredible. Vegeta's eyes trailed over soft skin and curves, full lips that were slightly parted, big black eyes that looked at his in question. His strong jaw caused him to look his age, but everything else . . . he looked 18, but he was most likely older maybe 22. Delicate brows were knitted together, and one of them slowly rose. His body and face was illuminated by gold light from the overhead light.  
  
"Can I help you officer?" The man with pale skin spoke; Vegeta almost didn't hear the words he was too busy wondering what it would be like to have those sculptured lips on his.  
  
"I uh . . . *ahem* may I see you drivers license and registration?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on." The man said again, he hurried and fumbled through the glove compartment. Vegeta glanced over the contents of the vehicle; it was pretty clean, but in the back, it looked as if there were some schoolbooks. He must be in college. He turned back to the cop his ID and registration in his hand. "Here you go officer." Suddenly those words sounded so good to Vegeta. "Sir?" Vegeta shook his head, he could only hope he hadn't been staring.  
  
He took the two things from the man and went to his car. Cold fingers pressed in the name.  
  
Goku Son  
  
At that moment, he wanted that name to fall from his lips while he was in pure bliss. He was getting hard just thinking about it. He frowned, remembering the pants he wore were tighter than the ones he usually had on. Damn . . .  
  
He scanned over the man's record.  
  
There was a warrant out for his arrest!!  
  
His eyebrows drew together, it didn't state why, but it must have been something serious. He then looked over the registration. The car belonged to Goku. A beauty just like the driver. He got out of the car, still wondering why the cops were after him, let alone the FBI, he must be in some serious shit.  
  
He got back to the car. Goku bit into his bottom lip. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle." A heavy sigh came from Goku and a low "dammit" as he opened the door and stepped out. Vegeta gasped. The man was a good 6 inches taller than he was. Big innocent eyes looked down at him.  
  
"Is there a problem officer?" 'There will be a problem if he doesn't stop calling me officer!!' Pink splashed across his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, there is a warrant for your arrest. I need you to turn around." The taller male did so. "Is there anything in these pants you'd like to tell me about?" Vegeta purred; this sent a shudder down Goku spine.  
  
"N-not that I know of." Vegeta could tell the other male was nervous. "Why is there a warrant for my arrest?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I thought you could tell me." Goku shook his head, his wild spikes mimicking his movement. "Well then, I'm going to have to search you." Vegeta patted Goku's sides, feeling the powerful muscles underneath, he let his fingers trail down a bit as he did this, he could feel light shivers under his touches. He went down to his hips and to his back pockets; he patted them and ran his hand down the curve of his nice ass.  
  
Goku's breathing hitched as he did this. His hands patted down sculptured thighs. They moved back up and to the front pockets of Goku's baggy jeans. His fingers accidentally ran over the crotch area. Accidentally . . . Heh, Vegeta smirked again as Goku drew in another quick breath. They moved upwards and across Goku's muscular chest, Vegeta could feel every crevice as he ran his hand across them. He pulled Goku against himself.  
  
Goku looked over his shoulder and ebony eyes met Vegeta's. "You know, I'm a nice guy. If you tell me what you did and if it isn't too bad, I'll . . . let you go."  
  
Goku stared at him; he had never met a cop like the one that stood behind him. For one, damn he was attractive and the way he touched his body sent white across his vision, not to mention a bulge in his pants, he hoped the cop hadn't seen it or felt it. Goku could sense that the other man was just toying with him.  
  
"I'm sorry officer, but I really don't know why the police are after me. I haven't done anything to my knowledge."  
  
"Sure you haven't, that's what they all say." Vegeta felt in his heart that Goku was telling the truth; he could see it in his eyes. Goku looked to the badge the man wore.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you officer Vegeta, but I have done nothing. I think you're just saying that so you could frisk me." There was a low chuckle behind him and he felt something brush him from behind, he knew what it was. He felt his face heat up, as did other things. The other man's husky and seductive voice was getting to him, and so were his touches. He leaned into the body behind him, not too much; he didn't want to crush the other man.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you did now?" Vegeta pressed his lips against the nape of Goku's neck, his teeth lightly scraping the pale skin. The officer didn't know why he was doing this, he didn't know why he was so attracted to this man, but he needed to touch him, to taste him, to-  
  
"Na uh."  
  
"I'll just have to think of a better type of interrogation won't I?" He continued to leave wet trails across Goku's skin and he turned the man to face him. His thoughts were coming at him so fast he barely had time to think.  
  
He brought his hand up and brushed it through Goku's think hair, it was silky, like his skin. He was perfection and so was Vegeta. Goku seemed to just memorize his face for a moment then, he leaned down and captured Vegeta's lips with his, his mouth opened willingly so the other had access to the sweet heat.  
  
Soon their tongues battled. They fought, each one gliding over one another, trying to stay on top, but in the end, Vegeta won, Goku's tongue had tired out. Goku could feel Vegeta smile. Goku finally embraced the cop and brought him closer to himself. Something pressed against his thigh, which he could only say was Vegeta's "gun."  
  
They both found themselves moving towards the police car, Vegeta was pushed against the side of the car, his fingers groped the door for the handle and he found it, He lifted it, the door opened, and he moved inside. The dim light on the ceiling illuminated the area. He took a seat and pulled Goku on top of himself. Vegeta reached forwards and tugged at the bottom of Goku's black t-shirt, the man raised his arms and Vegeta lifted it up and over his head, leaving his upper body exposed to him. He moved forward and caught one of Goku's rosy nipples in his mouth. Vegeta's tongue swirled around it, suckled, and lightly nipped at the hard flesh. A low moan came from the man on top of him. He grinned as he moved to stimulate the other one. He then let his tongue run over the plains of his chest, he dipped it along the crevices of each muscle until he got to the top of his boxer, the jeans a little bit below it, a black belt with triangle like spikes that had been flattened were holding his pants up. The kid was a punk.  
  
Goku suddenly reached forwards and moved Vegeta away from his pants and he made him face him. He began to unbutton the dark blue shirt; it was tight enough to see the muscles underneath. As each button was undone, more tan skin was uncovered. He slipped Vegeta out of the shirt and he tossed to the bottom of the car, his shirt was in the same spot in a crumpled heap. Goku brought his warm hands across the smooth skin; it was so like his it was astounding. It was utterly perfect. He leaned forward and kissed along Vegeta's pecks. And down their arc until there was nowhere else to go but below the belt that held a police issued Beretta.  
  
Goku almost reached for it, seeing as the cop was occupied. But he didn't want the police to think he was guilty, because if he pulled a stunt like that, they would arrest him right then and there.  
  
Goku had paused and completely halted his kissing. He heard the cop clear his throat. It snapped him back into reality. He licked his lips with anticipation. "Well, are you going to continue today?"  
  
He nodded and brought his hands to the heavy belt and undid it, next went the top button to the pants, then the zipper was pulled down. Goku could see black cotton boxers.  
  
He tugged down the pants and Vegeta lifted himself up enough for them to be slid down to his ankles.  
  
He had never done such a thing before and it almost seemed wrong, but he knew exactly what to do. Black boxers were soon to follow the navy pants.  
  
Vegeta watched the younger man, he didn't seem sure of what to do for a moment then . .  
  
Vegeta's head fell back his mouth open in a silent cry as Goku's warm tongue slid across the shaft of his dick, he trailed over each vein and incline until he got to the base, he did the same over the whole organ until it was coated with his saliva, he then swallowed the whole thing. Vegeta growled in the back of his throat as Goku did this.  
  
If he hadn't known any better, he would have said the boy was a pro at this.  
  
His tongue flicked the cop's jewels and his teeth nipped at them gently. Vegeta's breathing became labored as he felt his breaking point coming along and fast. His reached his hand down, tangled it into Goku's hair, and moved it up and down, causing the younger man to choke. He gasped for a moment as he pulled back from Vegeta. The cop frowned he hadn't meant to do that to the younger man. He extended his hand and raked his fingers through Goku's hair, "I'm sorry." He said softly, almost angry that he had actually said those words and someone had heard them. Goku was silent, but Vegeta knew he was forgiven.  
  
His chest heaved as he undid the belt Goku was wearing then the rest followed. Goku's style was very different than his, the younger male had red silky boxers, apparently the man liked silk, he was almost silk. He pushed Goku's skating shoes off his feet with his own so he could remove the rest of his clothes. He eased off Goku's jeans and his red silk boxers were next to go. His eyes roamed the body that was on top of his, both of their bare groins rubbing against each other unconsciously.  
  
The man wasn't beautiful; he was magnificent. No other was like him. No female and no male. And Goku was thinking the exact same thing as he let his eyes wander Vegeta's body, once again.  
  
Goku smiled warmly at Vegeta and he did the same back. He brought a finger forward and to Goku's mouth asking for entrance. He obliged and opened his mouth. His tongue drenched the finger until Vegeta carefully removed it, he wanted to keep as much saliva on it as possible, he didn't want to hurt Goku anymore than he knew he would. He reached down and felt for the puckered hole he wanted and he inserted his finger in slowly.  
  
Goku gasped at the intrusion. "It's alright." Vegeta said soothingly as he drew his digit out of the heat, and back again. The man on top of him had his eyebrows drawn together and every time he inserted his finger in again his breathing would hitch.  
  
Vegeta added another finger inside Goku's taut opening. They withdrew and continued until three were added; Goku's warmth was tight around his finger. He could only imagine how tight it would be around his dick. After he was satisfied the man was stretched enough, he told Goku to "sit up a little" so that he was hovering over Vegeta. Vegeta held his rather large organ in place. "Now slowly lower yourself down. Go as slow as you'd like or as quick." Vegeta was hoping it was quick. Vegeta slowly filled Goku's body, until the young man had fully impaled himself on it.  
  
"This feels very . . . weird." His eyes stared into Vegeta's dark pools.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "it will until you're used to it. Then I promise you will like it." Goku rested his head on Vegeta's shoulder. "Are you ready?" He felt Goku nod. His hands went to Goku's side and lifted his body up, Goku grunted softly as Vegeta left his body, and only the tip remained inside. Then it was back again, with such force it tore his insides.  
  
A cry of pain was ripped from his throat, his eyes clenched shut, and he bit into his bottom lip; his powerful thighs then hooked behind Vegeta's back. Vegeta slowly hoisted him from his body again then he pushed him back down on himself. Vegeta moaned as pained cries still came from his lover. With every thrust up and into Goku the pleasure built.  
  
He brought Goku upon himself again but this time Goku didn't cry out in pain, it was sometime else.  
  
Pure bliss.  
  
His head fell back, his neck exposed to Vegeta. He had found it. He smirked, as he shoved himself back in, hitting the spot again.  
  
"Oh . . . g-god . . ." Goku groaned breathlessly as Vegeta rammed into the spot repeatedly, sending white flaring across his vision. Sweat clung to their bodies as he continued his onslaught; he pounded deeper into his warmth, each second, he grew closer to completion. As did Goku. He sped up his pace, causing the pain to reemerge in the younger male, but not as bad as it was before.  
  
"Ve . . . Vege- VE-GETAAHH!" The younger male screamed as he finally released himself onto their bellies. He slumped forward onto Vegeta's chest, his breath stolen.  
  
He was still pounded into as Vegeta plunged himself into him again, still receiving low grunts from the man. He was drawing near then . . .  
  
He howled Goku's name as he released his seed into the younger man who had already collapsed against him. He too felt his body go weak. They both panted heavily.  
  
"T-that was- incred . . .able" Vegeta breathed. Goku nodded, his eyes were shut, and Vegeta could tell the man was tired. "Do you . . . want me to bring you home . . .? You can stay . . . at my place, I don't live very far from here." He didn't receive an answer. He looked down at the mop of hair, lifted Goku's face, and saw his eyes were closed.  
  
He appeared so peaceful. He cursed under his breath as he slowly lifted Goku off himself. The young man grimaced as he did so but the lines disappeared after a moment. Vegeta pulled up his boxers and pants and slipped Goku's clothes on too. He buttoned up his shirt and set Goku in the back, making sure he was as comfortable as possible, Vegeta had rested him on his jacket, a makeshift pillow sorta.  
  
Vegeta got into the drivers side and started up the vehicle. He frowned. The door to the Mustang was still open. He scowled and got out of the car and moved over to it, he took out the keys and locked all of the doors.  
  
There was the sound of squealing tires. He turned towards the sound, it was moving fast and towards them. 'Oh shit' he got into his cop car and started the engine. It came to life with the turn of his wrist. And he pressed on the gas. Hard. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he drove down the highway. He could still hear the vehicle, but it came to a stopped. He looked behind him and he saw people at Goku's car; they seemed to look at Vegeta's car. They piled inside their truck and were racing after them.  
  
"Fuck!" He tried to keep his voice lowered as he sped up. Whoever they are, they want Goku for some reason. The vehicle was closing in.  
  
'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'  
  
That truck must have NOS in it! He saw the West City sign, one mile. 'I have to loose them in one fucking mile!' His mind shouted as the truck moved up next to his car. The man in the passenger side smiled at him and pointed to the back of the police car.  
  
Goku!  
  
The gun the man held was pointing directly at him!  
  
Vegeta swerved as the man shot, the bullet hit the side of the vehicle, leaving a smoking hole; Vegeta glanced back at Goku to see if he was alright and he was, and he was still very asleep. The truck was next to him again. That was it!! He clenched is teeth and hit the truck and shoved it into a sidewall. Leaving it in a clutter of metal, smoke, and dust.  
  
He continued until he saw the sign to West City. He turned into it and drove to his home. His thoughts now occupied why those men were after such an innocent man? He pulled into the driveway of his home. With a deep sigh, he got out, opened the back door, and pulled Goku into his arms. He was a lot lighter than he appeared.  
  
He went to the front door of his home and cursed under his breath as he put Goku over one shoulder and unlocked the door with his free hand. He walked into the dark living room and flipped up the light switch. The light came from a lamp on a table by the far wall of the big living room. He carried Goku up the stairs and to his bedroom and set Goku on the end of the plush bed.  
  
Vegeta pulled down the heavy blankets and sheets. Removed Goku's shoes and socks, his own were soon to follow. Vegeta took off his uniform and tossed it into the dirty clothesbasket, leaving himself only in his boxers. He placed Goku on the bed next to where he slept; flicked off the lights, laid down next to the sleeping man, and pulled up the blankets, covering them both. His lids closed over his eyes and soon let the black and dreams consume him.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Wow! I love it! I hope you did too. It was HOT!! ^_~ Anyways I hope you liked it a lot and hopefully you'll review!! I know I have other fics up but this came to me and I had to type it up!! Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^ 


	2. Vanilla scented pillows

Strip Search

Chapter 2: Vanilla scented pillows

The sun rose over the horizon, spilling gold into the darkroom. The bright rays grazed over the still bodies until one of their eyes cracked open and light filled them. His dark eyes glazed over with a coat of tears from the strain on his sensitive eyes. He shut them again and rolled onto his stomach, shoving his face into the vanilla scented pillow. He inhaled the wonderful perfume before it hit him. Vanilla scented? He slowly rose up using his hands and he turned to the sleeping figure next to him. _What the hell_? His mind inquired but it all came back to him as he saw the peaceful face of Vegeta. A smile found it's way to his lips as he remembered the night before. But what he didn't understand was where he was and why. He shifted onto his back and sat up, his eyes scrutinized the room. It consisted of a mahogany dresser; various papers were strewn across it and other files. A desk, that too had paper scattered across it, a chair that was half pushed in. A small bedside dresser with a cup of water on it, a small white lamp, and an alarm clock. The colors of the room consisted of navy blue, white, and had a touch of gold. He pushed back the thin blankets carefully so that he wouldn't wake up Vegeta. He slid out of the bed and moved towards his shoes and socks. He slipped on his socks, shoes, and moved towards the door as he ran his fingers briskly through his hair. 

"Where are you going?" He froze as he heard the stern voice.

"Uh . . ." No intelligible words came from his mouth. 

"That's what I thought." Vegeta was already walking over to him. "Good morning to you too."

"I- uh- good morning." Vegeta walked past him, disappeared with in a door, and emerged moments later. "Um, Vegeta. I need to leave. I have a class tonight and I don't wanna miss it." He licked his lips, trying to clear the bad taste from his mouth.

"Well you're going to have to wait. Your car is still where I left it last night."

Goku's eyes grew wide. "You-you left it there!?" 

Vegeta nodded as he pulled on a pair of clean dark blue pants. "I had to. Some men in a truck tried to kill you."

"What? . . ." Goku said in disbelief. "I don't remember . . ."

"You were asleep."

"Oh. Is this your house?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I bought you here after what happened. You'll need your car if you want to get back to school. I'll drive you to it when I leave to work." He stepped close to Goku. "Now, why do those men want you dead?" His eyes narrowed.

Goku shrugged. "I really don't know."

"They were trying to KILL YOU! You have to know!" Vegeta shouted as his anger grew. 

"I really don't know! I think it may have something to do with my father and my friend . . . but other than th-"

"Your father and friend? They want you dead?" 

Goku shook his head. "No- they- my dad was killed a few weeks ago and my friend disappeared. Who ever wants me dead, had something to do with my father's death."

"But why would they want you dead?"

"He- he worked for this guy named Frieza. You may have heard of him before." Vegeta nodded. "Well, I guess there was something going on with the company and maybe- maybe they were afraid that my dad knew something and killed him. I really don't know, but I've been thinking about it and that is that I came up with."

"Hmm . . . Frieza Cold. I've heard of him before. He's been brought to the station many times for drugs and he was wanted for murder, but was found not guilty. You think he has something to do with this?" Goku nodded. "That still doesn't explain-"He paused, then it came to him. "Maybe he thinks that you know something! Perhaps he thinks your father told you something you weren't supposed to know." Goku shrugged. "That may be it." Vegeta shot his head over his shoulder and to his clock. It was almost time for him to leave. "We'll have to finish this later. I need to finish getting dressed. Write your number in my address book by the phone in the kitchen." He turned away from Goku and went into the bathroom. Goku frowned and moved out of the room, down the hall, the stairs, and into the kitchen. He saw the white phone and the small book next to it. He opened it to see many names written down neatly in black ink. He picked up a nearby pen and wrote in his name and number in his messy handwriting. He set it back down as Vegeta stepped next to him; clad in his police uniform. It fit all the right places nicely. He smiled at Vegeta. The older male picked up the small address book.

"Come on." He moved to the front door and out it. Goku quickly followed and they both piled into the car. He tossed Goku the keys to his vehicle as he set down the address book. They sat in silence as they went towards Goku's mustang. It was parked the same place as it had the night before. The highway was full of various vehicles that went by in blurs of blue, black, red and the occasional silver, green, white and purple. Goku sighed heavily as they drove up behind the car. Vegeta stopped his car and looked over at Goku. 

"If you figure anything else out or need anything contact me at the prescient or . . ." he handed Goku a small card with his number on it. "My home number. If they ask who you are- make up a name. I'll know who you are."

Goku nodded. "Thanks."  Vegeta leaned across the center console and kissed Goku's arched brow. Goku's smiled warmly.

"Are you busy tonight?" Vegeta asked, he tried to make his voice sound innocent but, he failed miserably. 

"Actually, I have classes tonight. But if you want you can drop by, I get home about 9 or so. Just call my cell and I'll tell you how to get there. Call before 6." 

"I'll be sure to do that." Goku swung open the door and got out. 

"See ya." He gave a quick wave, unlocked the door to his car and got inside. Vegeta watched as the car drove off and he mouthed a silent 'goodbye.' 

He yawned as he drove down the free way. He hadn't gotten his usual amount of coffee or sleep.  However, that night's experience was worth it. Every damn second. He smiled as he pulled into a coffee shop. Parked his car and got out. While taking a deep breath he moved towards the coffee shop, not noticing a familiar green truck with the front and side dinted in. 

~ ~ ~

Goku parked his mustang outside of his small home. He didn't stay there normally but with the cops after him, he decided to make it his new home. Before that, he lived with his father and friend Yamcha. But after his father died, Yamcha had disappeared. So, he moved into an older cabin his mother owned. His parents had divorced a while back and the cabin had been their way to 'get away' from him and his brother. He deeply sighed as he walked up the steps and unlocked the front door.  He pushed it open and froze as he heard something. Not a closing door, but something else. He listened for another sound. 

Crunch 

That sound was all he needed. He made a mad dash into the house. The door slamming shut behind him and reopening. _Oh shit! How did they find me? _His mind screamed as he grabbed onto the railing of the stairs and raced up them. _That sound- they must have gotten into my trunk. Dammit! _He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. He was so wrapped up with the cop that he had forgotten to check. He reached the top of the stairs and turned into a nearby room. He panted heavily as he went into the bath room and into the shower. The dark colored shower curtain, concealing his body. He could hear foot steps and the cocking of a gun. _Oh god_. His eyes slid shut as his body trembled and he backed up against the shower wall. 

"Mr. Son. Come out. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you some questions." _Yeah, he isn't gonna hurt me, he's going to kill me!._ The voice sounded so sincere, but he knew better.  The clatter of feet grew louder. "Come out come out, wherever you are." The man sung. _Please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find me_! Then the foot steps stopped, it grew deathly still. No sounds but his heavy breathing and thumping heart. 

Suddenly the curtains were pulled back. Goku yelped and jumped to the side, avoiding the out stretched arm. He threw back the curtains and stepped over the side of the tub but didn't get far. A hand grasped his upper arm, with a painful jerk he was pulled back. Something cold pressed against his neck. His breathing hitched. "Don't try to get away and everything will be fine." The voice said callously. "Nod if you understand." The grip on his arm tightened. Goku nodded. "Now start walking." The weapon pressed painfully against his skin. He took a step forward and the man still held his arm. 

"What do you want?" He asked, hoping for this situation to make some sense. 

"You'll find out very soon." He breathed, his breath hitting the side of Goku's neck, sending a chill down his spine. 

~ ~ ~

Vegeta stepped into the small coffee shop and he went to the counter. An older man smiled at Vegeta. "How may I help you?" 

"I'll have a large coffee, black." 

"That'll be $1.75." Vegeta handed him the money. "One moment officer." 

"I'm going to go sit down over there." The gray haired man nodded. Vegeta took a seat.

"-Yeah-you heard me- a cop!" A man with an Australian accent spoke.

"A cop? What the fuck was a cop doing there?"

"Yeah, nearly killed me and the others. But listen to this. Mr. Son was snoozing in the back."

"What?" The other man said in disbelief. "You think they got something going on?"

"I don't know Zarbon, but I'm going to find out." The man stood up. 

Zarbon stood up. "What did the cop look like?" 

"As a matter of fact he looked like that guy right there. Just like him!" He motioned his head towards Vegeta. 

"Really Jeice? You think that's the guy?" Jeice shrugged. 

"How should I know!" He pushed back his long blonde-white hair behind his shoulders. "Only one way to find out." He walked over to Vegeta and sat down in the seat across from him.

Vegeta looked up. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes you can. I'm looking for a friend of mine named Goku. I was wondering if you've heard of him?" He didn't notice the subtle movements of the other man's eyes. They read over his badge, getting his name and police number. 

Vegeta eyed the man next to the blonde. He had a strange choice of hair color. Green. He'd only seen one other person who looked remotely good looking with that hair color and it was his Ex Bulma but hers was had more blue.  This man . . . well . . . he looked horrible! It was braided in the back. Although the man was fairly good looking the hair ruined his looks. "I've heard of him before. But I don't know where he is. If  I find him I'll be sure to tell you." 

"Please do that." He handed Vegeta a small card. "Call me immediately. It's very important." The man quickly turned.

"Why?" Vegeta saw the man stop and turn to face him. 

"If you find him ask him. I'm sure he'll know what I'm talking about." The man smiled coldly at Vegeta and they both disappeared out the door and to a green truck. Vegeta frowned as he saw the dinted side. _What the hell?_ He squinted his eyes. _It couldn't be . . . _He caught sight of the driver. A bald man. He remembered him. The man that had tried to kill Goku! He grabbed up his cell phone and his small address book. He scanned over the front page. He immediately saw the messy writing. He punched in the numbers and brought the phone to his ear.

~ ~ ~

The man continued to hold Goku's arm as they went down the stairs. As they got to the bottom they heard a ringing sound. They both sopped as they listened to the ring. It was  the phone. Goku's captor glanced at him, his eyes narrowed for a moment and he pushed Goku forward, and they kept moving until they got to the mustang that was parked in the driveway. The man jerked open the back door and took out a pair of handcuffs. He secured them around Goku's wrists and pushed him in the back. 

"Don't move from this spot or," he pointed the gun at Goku's chest. Goku nodded. Then the man locked the doors and shut it behind himself. He disappeared into the house leaving Goku sitting in the car. 

"Damn." He muttered, he didn't want to break his car's windows, but he had no choice.

Don't break the window and die

Or

Break the window and live.

The answer was obvious. 

He laid down and scooted away so his feet could reach the window, his back was scrunched against the other side of the car. He was about to kick the door in when he nearly slapped himself for being such an idiot. He could just unlock the door. He smiled as a flicker of hope burned bright in his dark eyes. He moved up against the door and felt around for the lock. He found it and started to pull up.

A shadow appeared in the opposite window. "What do you think you're doing?" The man shouted. Goku's heart stopped and lost all hope as narrowed eyes stared at him. _Oh shit_! He opened his mouth to say something-anything- but no words escaped them. The keys jingled as the man unlocked the door and opened it. "Boss said he didn't want you dead yet, but if you caused any problems I was to deal with them however I deem necessary." A cruel smile drew across his lips. "Get out of the fucking car." 

Goku stayed in place. 

"Get the fuck out NOW!" Goku didn't move, he was too frightened, is body quit registering his thoughts that screamed, _get the hell outta here_! "Fine. I guess I'll just trash this nice car." The gun rose to Goku's thigh. The young man's eyes clenched shut as he waited for the agony to tear through his flesh. 

BAM! 

He flinched as something warm splashed across his face. His charcoal eyes pushed open and saw the man slump forward, crimson spewing from his mouth that was open in shook. Goku was as confused as the now dead man had been. 

"Goku." 

~ ~ ~

Fear rose in Vegeta's heart when no one answered the phone. Perhaps he wasn't home yet, but it's been almost an hour. The phone slipped back into his pocket as he sighed heavily. _This is not good_. He shrugged it off. He decided upon calling him when he got to work and if he wasn't there yet, he'd call later. He was alright. He could feel it in his gut. But there was a pang of unease. Those men caused it. They were suspicious of him. What if they knew that he was the one driving the cop car that shoved them into the center barrier? He was in deep shit! He took another drink of his coffee and quickly finished it. Stood up, tossed the Styrofoam cup into the trash and he headed towards his car. Ready for another day of giving tickets and arresting local punks. He scowled as he got into his car.

To be  continued . . .

Agent 182: hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews! As always those are much appreciated! ^_^ I should be updating sooner than last time! Sorry for the wait!


	3. Random numbers memorized

Strip Search  
  
Chapter 3: Random numbers memorized  
  
Goku stared at his savior. "Yamcha?" He said in disbelief. The scarred male smiled at him and held out his hand, helping his friend over the dead body. Goku hugged his best friend close. "I thought you were dead. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too." He pulled away. "What the hell are you doing here anyways? And why was that guy trying to kill you?"  
  
Goku took a deep breath. "Well, some people are trying to kill me. The same ones that killed my dad."  
  
Yamcha frowned. "Dammit . . . not you too?" Goku nodded and looked back to the car. "They must think you know something."  
  
"I think that's it. But what? I don't know anything."  
  
Yamcha shrugged. "Maybe you do know something and you don't think you do."  
  
"I don't know Yamcha. But I need to go to my dorm and get some stuff."  
  
"Alright. I'll get rid of the body." He moved towards the car and pulled the dead body out.  
  
"That's so gross." Goku whined as he saw the back of the man's head. It was a mass of crushed skull, hair, skin, and crimson.  
  
"This is nothing." He placed the body in the bushes. Hid from sight. "Frieza's going to be pissed when he finds out." Goku frowned. "He'll think you did it."  
  
"Me? Why me? It was you!"  
  
"He was sent to kill you. Now, he's dead. What else would he think did it?" He was right. Goku wiped a droplet of blood from his cheek.  
  
"Come on."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"BRIEFS!" Captain Ginyu shouted. "I thought you'd have these papers done by none!" Vegeta grimaced as he heard the loud and very annoying voice.  
  
"I got caught up in something last night. I'll get it done today."  
  
"Fine. But you better hurry!" His captain turned away and started yelling at someone else. 'Poor guy,' Vegeta shook his head and continued to his desk. He quickly began with the files. In an hour they were finished. With a smile he handed it to his captain.  
  
"Good work Vegeta . . . You know who Frieza is?" Vegeta nodded. "Well, he called asking about you. Any idea why?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged but his mind screamed. 'He knows I helped Goku!' "No idea. Never met the man in my life."  
  
"You're luck. I don't know how he runs that business of his. He's not all there upstairs." Vegeta chuckled. "Neither are a lot of his employees."  
  
"What did he ask?"  
  
"He asked if you knew someone named Son Goku. Do you?"  
  
"Not that I know of." 'He's on my trail! Fuck!'  
  
"Well, today's your lucky day." He took more files off a desk; with a smile he handed them to Vegeta. "I want Frieza in jail. And you are going to prove he's involved in these murders." Vegeta gave a small smile. 'If he's in jail he can't hurt Goku.'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Frieza looked down at a picture of Vegeta Briefs. "I recall the face and the hair, but not him. Did his father work for me?"  
  
"Nope. Maybe he was someone you had killed off?"  
  
"No, he's still alive. Maybe I saw him before at the station. I have been there too many damn times." The ghostly pale man clenched his teeth. "I want Goku found now! Get the cop too. He may know something also. Bring them both to me! If anyone gets in your way kill them." Frieza stood up as Zarbon and Jeice nodded. He straightened his purple suit. "Go to Goku's apartment. Your friend is dead. Maybe our other friend found him." With a smirk he turned to his men, they looked to the ground. Having a moment of silence for their lost comrade. "You want revenge. Go bring his murderer back to me."  
  
The two males nodded and left the large board room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku grabbed up his folder and a bag full of clothes. "Where will we go?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"My friend Vegeta's house. He'll let us stay there."  
  
"Really? I've never met him before."  
  
"I just met him the other day."  
  
Yamcha nodded as his eyes wandered around the room. Goku sat down his black backpack, his folder next to it. "I'll be right back I have to check my mail down stairs." Yamcha nodded as Goku went out the door. Right when the door shut Yamcha opened Goku's folder and searched through it. Looking for one thing. A set of numbers. He knew for a fact Goku had them. He just didn't know where. He snarled. There was no numbers in the whole thing! Only crap about laws.  
  
"Damn." He muttered as he shut it and moments later the door opened. Goku walked in, shuffling through envelopes.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yeah?" He placed the envelopes down on the couch and faced his friend.  
  
"Did your dad tell you some numbers. Random numbers that he told you to memorize?" Goku's eyebrow drew together.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
Yamcha stepped closer. "I need you to tell me these numbers."  
  
"He said not to tell anyo-"  
  
"I'm your friend. You can tell me." He put on a fake smile.  
  
"I donno about that. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." He took a step away from his friend.  
  
"Do you have them written do-"  
  
"You-you work for Frieza!" Goku gasped.  
  
Yamcha smiled cruelly. "Of course, And so did your father. I need those numbers. I'll be nicer and let you live. Tell me the damn numbers."  
  
Goku looked between Yamcha and the door. "Why? Why are those numbers so important?"  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Tell me why or I won't tell you the numbers!"  
  
Yamcha clenched his fist. "Fine! It's a code to open a door."  
  
"A door?"  
  
"Not just any door. Behind that door are riches beyond imagination!"  
  
"That's what this is all about? Money?"  
  
Yamcha nodded. "Of course it is! I will be a very rich man. You know if you tell me the number, I'll let you live with me in the mansion I'm going to get with my money." He stepped closer to Goku, who grew uneasy. "You know, I've always had a thing for you. It could be a lot of fun." His grin broadened. "What do you say?"  
  
"Hell no! I'd never live with you let alone do anything with you! I'm never going to tell you those numbers!" He shouted and shoved Yamcha out of the way. He sprinted to the door and he heard the gun go off. He cried out in agony and his right leg gave out. He hit the wall and rolled onto his back. His eyes clenched shut.  
  
Yamcha stepped over him and aimed his gun at his forehead. "Tell me the code now!"  
  
"N-NEVER!"  
  
"Fine." He cocked his gun. "Tell me now or I'll fucking kill you! I swear I will!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" A voice said from behind him. "Frieza wants him alive you idiot!"  
  
"He knows the code!"  
  
"Frieza can get it out of him without killing him."  
  
Goku looked up weakly. "Pick him up!" Zarbon ordered Jeice.  
  
"I don't ant to get blood all over me! This is a new suit"  
  
"Do it now! You'll have enough money to buy a million suits once Frieza gets the code from him." Yamcha shouted.  
  
Jeice smiled and picked up Goku, he was barely conscious. "He said that he wanted the cop too." Goku's blood ran cold. 'No . . . not Vegeta . . .'  
  
"I'll get him." Yamcha smiled at Goku. And flicked Goku's hair from his face. "I'll tell him I'm Goku's friend."  
  
"He's at the police station right now. Tell him Goku needs his help. Then get him!" Zarbon chuckled. "This was all so simple. Come on Jeice."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta finished looking through the files and found nothing. "Dammit." He slammed the papers and folder on the desk.  
  
"Hey, Officer Briefs. Someone is here to see you."  
  
'Maybe it's Goku.' He thought as he moved towards the man that called for him. He stopped in front of his bald superior Tien. "He's right over there." He pointed to a man, with black hair and scars on his face. Vegeta frowned but it turned to a smile as the taller male smiled.  
  
"I'm Yamcha." He recalled the name. "I'm Goku's friend." Why would he be here unless . . . "I have bad news. I was helping Goku gather his belongings-he said that you would let us stay with you-so we were going to come over here and some guys showed up and they . . . they shot him in the leg. Goku told me to find you."  
  
Vegeta gasped. "Fuck . . . do you know where they brought him?"  
  
"Yes. I recall hearing the guys say to bring him to the docks."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I think I can leave. Hold on." He quickly went to Captain Ginyu. "My good friend visited and told me that his sister is in the hospital. Can I get the rest of the day off?" He lied, but the captain believed him.  
  
"Alright, but you better be here tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta gave a small smile and hurried back to Yamcha and the two of them went to the car Yamcha brought.  
  
"This is Goku's car, why do you have it?" Vegeta watched the other male. He had a bad feeling about him. 'Didn't Goku say something about him disappearing?'  
  
"I took his keys and went to find you."  
  
Vegeta was still suspicious. He had to keep his guard up. They both got into the car.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku's eyes slowly cracked open. He had blacked out on the trip to the docks. He moved his arms but found they were restrained to a chair that he sat upon as were his legs. He groaned as he desperately tried to free himself. "Trying to escape is futile. I have guards everywhere even if you did." A man in a purple suit stood in front of him. His skin was deathly pale. Goku gasped. He saw that man before. He didn't recall where but he remembered him.  
  
"Where am I?" Goku's eyes shot around the almost bare huge room.  
  
"By the boat docks. You know why you are here so why bother to fight. Tell me the code and there won't be any pain." Goku gritted his teeth.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"You never break a promise do you? Well, you see that." He pointed to a small table next to him. Goku gasped as he saw various sharp objects. "You don't want anything to happen to your pretty skin now do you?" Goku's eyes went wide as he shook his head. "I didn't think so. Now tell me the code!"  
  
"I told you, I won't so I won't!" Frieza fisted his hair painfully.  
  
"Tell me them now!" Goku remained silent. Frieza let go of his hair. "Fine. You want it the hard way." He reached down and picked up a knife. "I didn't want to have to do this to such beautiful skin but you give me no choice." He brought it to Goku's skin but didn't cut in just yet. "Are you going to tell me now?" Goku didn't answer. Frieza suddenly stabbed the knife into his leg. "AHHH!!!"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Thanks for the reviews ^ ^ Whew this fic is gonna be short too, hopefully. Wrote this and until the day I die on the same day Whew! Busy busy! As you can tell Goku is very stubborn. Will Vegeta make it in time? Or will Goku tell Frieza the codes? Find out in the next "exciting" chapter! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
